


Satellite

by martianwahtney



Series: A Million Dreams (For the World We're Gonna Make) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Galra Emperor Keith, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Keith and Lance have a talk about the one thing they're most insecure about: leading.





	Satellite

Keith had still _not_ dealt with anything dealing with Krolia or Acxa- in fact he was sure he was _still_ dealing with the headache from that first encounter.  
  
“The Black Paladin is requesting entry,” a sentry informed.  
  
“Yea, let him in,”  
  
It took a few dobashes for Lance to get to the consol room. He was not in his Paladin uniform which meant Lance was there for a social visit.  
  
“How can we help the mighty Black Paladin?” Keith asked with a lazy smirk.  
  
“Picked up some vibes from Red. Just because we’re not her Paladin’s anymore doesn’t mean she doesn’t keep tabs on us,” Lance said.  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“So what’s going on with our favorite Galran Emperor?”  
  
Keith sighed and slumped back on the throne for a moment.  
  
“Let’s take a walk,”  
  
“Can the Galra function on their own without you occupying your throne?” Lance teased.  
  
“I hate you,”  
  
“Sure you do mullet-man,”  
  
Keith and Lance made their way down an adjacent corridor. The Black Bayard was in Lance’s grasp, his fingers gripping it tightly. Keith figured he still wasn’t comfortable being on a Galran ship without being attacked.  
  
“Lotor’s General’s showed up,” Keith said.  
  
Lance nodded slowly.  
  
“Haggar?”  
  
“No,”  
  
Lance made a soft noise in the back of his throat.  
  
“I’m keeping a close eye on them. Pidge is sending over some drones to make it easier,” Keith added.  
  
“Smart,”  
  
“And it turns out, Acxa is my sister,”  
  
“What,”  
  
“Twin, actually,”  
  
“ _What_ ,”  
  
“Yea. Krolia had twins. One that looked human, and one that didn’t,”  
  
“Have you spoken to them?” Lance asked.  
  
“Fuck no. I’ve been avoiding them,”  
  
“Language,” Lance warned absently.  
  
“What?!”  
  
Lance sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I started saying it ironically to annoy Pidge and mock Shiro, and now it just slips out,” Lance said.  
  
“Unfortunate,” Keith said dryly.  
  
“How is Shiro?”  
  
“He’s… getting better. Red’s relentless you know. I think she’s good for him,”  
  
They reached the observation deck, which was a large balcony encased in a dome of glass. Keith and Lance sat at the edge with their legs dangling off.  
  
Keith looked over at Lance for a moment. The Black Paladin’s face was drawn tight, his shoulders more tense than Keith ever recalled seeing.  
  
“You didn’t come here just because of Red’s vibes, did you?” Keith asked.  
  
Lance shook his head, keeping his gaze locked stubbornly on the stars above them.  
  
“I’m worried I’m gonna fuck up,” Lance admitted.  
  
“Lance-”  
  
“I mean I barely thought I was good enough for Blue. Now I’m supposed to Pilot Black? To _lead_ Voltron?”  
  
“Hey-”  
  
“I mean what the fuck, right? Me? Lead Voltron? I’m nothing special. Just the teams funny guy. Can’t even do that properly,”  
  
Keith stared at Lance for a moment, waiting to see if he would stop talking long enough for Keith to call him an idiot.  
  
A smile touched at Lance’s lips.  
  
“You know how weird it is to have three separate lions either yell at you or smother you in comfort?”  
  
“Red?”  
  
“She’s never been afraid to call me out on my shit,”  
  
“You should listen to her,” Keith said.  
  
Lance hummed.  
  
“This might be hard to hear, but you _are_ gonna fuck up. But I know you, Lance, when you do you’re gonna make sure you don’t make the same mistake again,” Keith said quietly.  
  
“I led Voltron too, y’know. I fucked up pretty bad,” Keith added.  
  
Lance huffed out a small laugh.  
  
“Three different sentient robot lions chose _you_ , out of everyone in the damn galaxy, they chose you to pilot them. That says a lot about you, Lance,”  
  
Lance looked at Keith for a long moment, some of the tension leaking out of his body. Keith looked up at the stars.  
  
“Sometimes I think that if I couldn’t handle leading Voltron, then what the fuck am I doing here? Leading the Galra?”  
  
“How _are_ you handling it?”  
  
“Relying a lot on Kolivan and the Blade,” Keith admitted.  
  
They both laughed softly.  
  
“You’ve got a support system too, Lance. The other Paladins, Shiro- who also piloted Black- Coran, the Princess,”  
  
Keith watched in amusement as Lance’s tanned cheeks flushed at the mention of Allura.  
  
“Shut up,” Lance muttered.  
  
“I didn’t say anything,”  
  
“Y’know, for someone who claims they’re bad at emotions, you’re not at all bad at this, mullet,” Lance commented.  
  
“You’re really fixated on my hair. Jealous of it?”  
  
“Shut your quiznack!”  
  
“Still not using that right,” Keith said with a laugh.  
  
“For what it’s worth, you make a pretty good leader,” Lance said.  
  
Keith bumped his shoulder against Lance’s.  
  
“So d’you,”

**Author's Note:**

> laksjfao;isdfjsd I planned on making Architects a one time thing but look now it has it's own series so that's cool  
> [here](http://www.starsdustlance.tumblr.com)


End file.
